Love Hurt
by exobabyyhun
Summary: (Chapter FINAL is up guys) "tak seharusnya aku mencintai hyung ku sendiri"-Sehun-. "aku mencintaimu Sehun... "-Chanyeol- warn:Yaoi/typo ChanHun
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

Suara burung berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar yang bercat biru itu. Mata yang tadinya terpejam kini mulai mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Mulutnya menguap sekali sebelum bangun dan bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk bersiap menjalani hari.

Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Namja dengan paras yang tampan dan bersikap lembut sopan membuatnya banyak di sukai orang diluar sana. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki sisi gelapnya. Semua orang terlahir dengan sisi gelap mereka masing-masing begitu pula Chanyeol.

Kaki panjangnya kini melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan jubah handuknya usai membersihkan diri. Wajahya mengeras melihat belum adanya pakaian yang seharusnya sudah di siapkan saat ia selesai mandi. Dia memang tak hidup seoarang diri di rumah yang besar ini. Dia tinggal berdua dengan saudara tirinya serta beberapa pelayan di rumahnya. Orang tuanya memilih tinggal di desa setelah pekerjaanya dapat diserahkan pada anaknya itu.

"SEHUN!" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada keras. Pintu kamar di ketuk dari luar menandakan seseorang meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalamnya. Yang datang bukanya Sehun –adik tirinya yang tadi dia panggil- melainkan seorang pelayan dengan wajah paniknya medengar Chanyeol yang memanggil Sehun.

"dimana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"tu-tuan muda Sehun belum keluar kamar dari semalam tuan. Sudah beberapa hari ini tuan muda Sehun terlihat pucat. Sepertinya beliau sakit"

"masa bodoh! Cepat panggilkan dia" nada suara Chanyeol kembali mengeras. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum menutup pintu untuk menjalankan perintah tuannya.

Taklama berselang pintu kamar itu kembali di ketuk dan terbuka menampakan sosok namja dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam tak berani menatap seorang yang memanggilnya kesini karena dia tau bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"kau pasti tau apa kesalahan mu bukan?!" bantak Chanyeol.

Sehun, namja yang di bentak hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam. Namun apa yang di lakukannya justru membuat Chanyeol semakin geram. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Sehun kemudian mendorongnya keras kearah dinding di belakanya. Chanyeol mencengkram pundak Sehun keras.

"kau fikir untuk apa aku memenuhi keinginan ayah dan ibu agar kau tetap tinggal dirumah ini? Kau fikir kau bisa seenaknya setelah mengambil hati orang tua ku?! Aku hanya menyuruhmu melakukan hal kecil dan kau tidak becus!" bentak Chanyeol.

Sehun masih menunduk dalam, membiarkan rambut poni yang sudah memanjang menghalangi tatapan hyungnya. Matanya memejam menahan air mata yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar.

"pantas kau dibuang oleh orang tuamu, Cih. Pergi kau! Mati saja jika perlu! Dasar tidak beguna, parasit" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong Sehun kasar hingga terjatuh dan membentur nakas di sebelahnya. Melihat Sehun yang terbentur dan tak lantas bangkit memuat hati Chanyeol bersalah sebenarnya, namun rasa egois masih tetap menguasainya.

Perlahan Sehun bangkit dan sedikit terseok. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini sudah membasahi wajah sendunya. Saat Sehun keluar dan menutup pintu. Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara benda jatuh dan pekikan beberapa pelayannya. Seakan tuli Chanyeol membiarkan rasa ego itu memimpinnya tak perduli apa yang terjadi di luar kamarnya.

.

.

Dibantu para pelayan Sehun dipapah menuju kamarnya. Darah dari keningnya yang terbentur terus menetes membuat iba siapapun yang melihatnya, terlebih tangis dalam diamnya mampu membuat hati semakin iba. Sehun berbaring selagi Bibi Jung –pelayan tertua- membantu mengobati lukanya dibantu pelayan lain. Sehun sama sekali tidak merintih, hidupnya bahkan lebih menyakitkan.

Sehun, Park Sehun. Ratusan kali bahkan ribuan kali dirinya berfikir betapa beruntungnya bahwa kini ia mempunyai nama marga yang di berikan orang tua angkatnya beberapa tahun silam. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun kecil berakhir di sebuah panti sebelum keluarga Park mengasihinya dan Sehun amat terterima kasih dan terus bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang berbaik hati padanya selain suster di panti yang merawatnya. Dirinya bahkan masih merah dan tak tau apa apa saat orang tuanya meletakan tubuh rapuhnya di depan gerbang panti sehingga menodai musim semi yang seharusnya indah.

Sehun diadopsi keluarga Park saat berusia lima tahun, dimana dirinya mulai sedikit mengerti kehidupan kecilnya. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik sampai akhirnya dua tahun belakangan ini hyung yang dulu melindunginya dengan keras justru beralih memaki dan mendorongnya dengan keras. Entah apa penyebabnya Sehun sendiri tak tahu. Rasa hutang budi dan perasaan yang terus ia rutuki lah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan. Ya , perasaan. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada.

"tuan muda, anda harus beristirahat. Saya akan kembali bekerja. Permisi" suara pelayan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"terima kasih" ucap Sehun akhirnya buka suara kepada pelayan yang kemudian membungkuk dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sehun meraba sudut keningnya yang kini terbalut kassa perban menutupi lukanya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat tak sengaja menekannya agak kuat. _Mungkin aku benar-benar harus beristirahat_ batinnya. Sejak semalam memang Sehun sudah merasa tidak enak badan sehingga membuatnya terlambat bangun dan memancing amarah hyungnya. Chanyeol memang memberinya beberapa tugas rumah sehingga membuatnya sedikit kewalahan karena dia sendiri masih kuliah.

Matanya memejam berniat beristirahat agar esok ia tak memancing amarah Chanyeol lagi karena dirinya yang masih tak enak badan. Bukanya tertidur nyenyak Sehun justru terbayang-bayang kekasaran yang Chanyeol lakukan, suara makian Chanyeol terus terngiang. Air mata turun dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

" _Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini semua. Apa salahku dimasa lalu? Sebegitu burukkah yang kulakukan. Kenapa ini sakit sekali. Kenapa aku harus menyukai hyung ku sendiri. kau sungguh tak tau diuntung Sehun. Pantas jika Chanyeol hyung menyuruh mu lenyap dari dunia ini. Kau memang pantas hidup Sehun, tidak ..."_

Batin Sehun terus menyalah kan dirinya, hingga tak sadar jika tangisnya yang semula hanya meneteskan beberapa air mata kini telah berubah menjadi isak tangis memilukan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kamar Sehun kini memegangi dadanya. Suara tangis Sehun membuatnya seakan di tusuk ribuan jarum. Ini sunggung menyesakkan. Bibirnya terus menerus bergumam ' _maafkan aku ... maaf'_. Chanyeol bersandar pada diding kemudian memejamkan mata menahan air mata. ' _Hyung yang salah Sehun. Maafkan hyung ... maafkan hyung yang membuatmu tersiksa. Maafkan hyung yang lancang mencintaimu...maafkan aku'_

 _._

 _._

TBC

Taraaraaa ~ ini baru permulaan aja kaya biasa ~ wkwk

Mau curhat sedikit ah. Aku pas nulis FF ini ikutan nangis , emang da aku mah cengeng. Kalo udah masalah perkeluargaan tuh gampang nangis. Tapi kalo masalah lain mah engga kok. Yailah temen akuh aja cowok semua lah iya lucu kali kalo nangis depan mereka wkwk.

Gimana? Mau dilanjut ga nih? Kalo mau REVIEW juseyo ~ kalo engga bias aku hapus sajahh~

NO PLAGIAT. Hargai karya orang OKE. Kalo kamu yang berniat plagiat FF ini. Sekali-kali kamu bikin karya kamu dan nanti aku plagiatin dan RASAKAN sendiri sensasi Nyeseknya! Wkwk bercandaaa ~ pokonya hargai karya orang yahh ~

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kini berjalan terburu memasuki kantornya. Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terlambat untuk pertama kalinya sehingga membuat pegawainya terheran, ada apa dengan pemimpin mereka sehingga baru masuk kerja pada pukul 11 siang. Sesekali Chanyeol berdeham saat beberapa pegawai yang dia lalui menyapanya. Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

Sesampainya di ruangnya Chanyeol tak lantas langsung menangani dokumen-dokumen yang sudah bertumpuk dihadapanya. Pikiranya terus menerawang kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Rasa bersalah yang teramat Chanyeol rasakan melihat dirinya sendirilah yang membuat orang terkasihnya terluka dengan tangannya sendiri, atas perbuatanya.

"dulu- aku sendiri yang akan menghajar siapapun yang menyakitinya ..." ucapnya monolog dengan nada lirih.

Chanyeol memang mencintai Sehun. Namun karena Status kakak-adik merekalah yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini. Wajah kedua orang tuanya yang selalu tersenyum padanya membuatnya tak sanggup menyakiti hati mereka. Seperti apa perasaan kedua orang tuanya nanti melihat anaknya memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang, terlebih yang ia cintai adalah adiknya sendiri, walau hanya adik tiri. Membayangkannya saja Chanyeol tak sanggup. Alasan itulah yang membuat dirinya terus bersikap kasar agar Sehun membencinya, agar Sehun tak merasakan hal sama yang ia rasakan. Agar Sehun ... mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya,membiatkan Sehun bahagia dengan pasangannya nanti walau dirinya mungkin akan mati dalam kesendirian.

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat Jongin –sekertarisnya- masuk membawa tumpukan dokumen dan menaruhnya dengan kasar diatas meja.

"hey kau kelihatan buruk bung" ucap Jongin setelah duduk dikursi depan meja Chanyeol.

"memang kau pernah melihatku baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol skeptis.

"hmm pernah. Tapi mungkin itu dua sampai tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin" jawab Jongin santai. "kau tak ingin bercerita padaku?"

"apa? Padamu? Mulut mu bahkan seperti panci berlubang. Jadi apa aku harus bercerita padamu? Sudah lah kembali bekerja, aku tidak menggaji mu hanya untuk berbincang dengan ku"

"heyy bersantailah, kita kan teman" Jongin dengan segera membungkam mulutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah melihat tatapan Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Chanyeol kini mulai membuka dan meneliti lembar demi lembar dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Mungkin dengan cara itu pikirannya tentang Sehun akan hilang sejenak.

.

.

Sehun duduk terdiam di dalam bathup. Sehun nampak kacau, pandangannya kosong dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di wajah manisnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam pecahan cermin yang ia hempas tadi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Chanyeol, orang yang dia cintai-lah yang memintanya pergi. Lenyap dari pandangannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, tangannya yang memegang kepingan cermin bergetar.

"AARGHH" crass. Tetes demi tetes darahnya mengalir.

Pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya begerak panik. Mereka khawatir dengan suara-suara barang yang di banting dan suara pecahan kaca. Salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri membuka ruangan di ikuti lainnya. Langkahnya dengan spontan menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka. Mata mereka tak dapat menahan keterkejutan akan apa yang mereka lihat. Dengan segera mereka mengangkat tuan-nya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, berusaha membawanya ke rumah sakit diantar supir yang tak kalah kalang-kabut.

Seisi rumah sudah tau seperti apa hinaan yang Tuan mereka –Chanyeol- selalu lontarkan pada tuan muda –Sehun-. Mungkin itulah sebabnya tuan mudanya sampai nekat melakukan hal ini. Bibi jung yang membantu merawat Sehun sedari dulu menangis keras. Tak tega melihat anak sebaik Sehun dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sehun segera mendapatkan tindakan, tubuh pucatnya semakin bertambah pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Bibi Jung dengan tangan bergetar menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus memberi kabar pada Tuan-nya akan keadaan yang dialami adiknya, melihat Chanyeol selalu bersikap kurang baik pada Sehun. Namun bibi Jung akhirnya memilih menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya menghubungi tuannya.

"..."

"tu-tuan, maaf saya mengganggu pekerjaan tuan"

"..."

"emm i-itu tuan. Tu-tuan muda Sehun melakuan percobaan bunuh dir-"

"..."

"Seoul Interntional Hospital tuan"

"..."

"ba-baik tuan"

Piip piip

Bibi Jung memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan setelah menghubungi Chanyeol. Matanya beralih pada pintu ruang Unit gawat darurat dimana Tuan-nya ditangani sekarang.

Waktu terus berjalan, sudah lebih dari satu jam Sehun berada di dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol datang dengan nafas memburu membuat bibi jung sedikit kaget dengan ke datangannya

"ba-bagaimana keadaanyya?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan mengatur nafasnya. Dia benar-benar kalut luar biasa mendengar berita ini. Egonya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat, namun hatinya terus berkata untuk bertemu Sehun. Sekian lama Chanyeol berperang dengan egonya yang akhirnya dapat ia kalahkan, Chanyeol dengan secepat yang dia bisa terus berlari agar dapat melihat orang yang dia cintai yang entah bagaimana keadaannya.

Bibi jung menggeleng. Chanyeol tahu apa jawabannya. Matanya memejam, ini semua karenanya. Penyesalan jelas terus memenuhi jiwanya. Jika saja dia bisa mengontrol perasaannya, jika saja dia tak bersikap kasar, jika saja dia tak menghina Sehun, jika... jika dan jika.

"kau harus berjuang Sehun, harus"

.

.

Kabut memenuhi pandangannya. Kakinya terus bergerak maju berusaha keluar dari kabut. Tak lama kabut menghilang, kini pandangannya melihat seorang anak kacil yang menangis dibawah lampu taman dimalam hari. Dia ingat, itu adalah dirinya saat ia pulang bermain dan justru tersesat. Dia –Sehun- berjalan mendekati anak yang ia yakini dirinya saat kecil. Mencoba menyentuhnya namun gagal, Sehun menyamakan tingginya. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang walau ia yakin suaranya tak terdengar.

Tak lama dia mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat hyungnya berlari mendekat kearahnya, menembus tubuhnya memeluk Sehun kecil di belakangnya. Matanya mulai berlinang air mata melihat kenangan manis dengan hyungnya. Hyung yang memeluknya mengucapkan kata penenang dan menuntunnya kembali ke rumah dengan pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

Dokter yang menangani Sehun mengerutkan kening. Pasiennya ini sedang dalam keadaan kritis, kesadarannya bahkan kurang dari 30 persen. Apa yang membuat pasiennya ini bahkan menangis di saat seharusnya ia berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

Diluar ruangan Chanyeol dengan cemas duduk di sebelah bibi Jung yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya sedari awal. Sebenarnya dia tak menyangkan jika Chanyeol akan hatinya yang terdalam dia tahu jika Chanyeol sebenarnya menyayangi adiknya itu walau entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap kasar beberapa tahun belakangan.

Chanyeol berdiri saat melihat dokter keluar ruangan. Chanyeol segera menghampiri dokter dengan terburu.

"bagaimana keadaanya uisanim?" tanya Chanyeol tergesa.

"kesadarannya semakin menurun. Kami harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk melakukan tindakan, Sehun-ssi memerlukan beberapa kantung darah namun persedian kami tidak dapat memenuhi maka dari itu kami menunggu dari bank darah beberapa saat lagi" jelas dokter.

"kalian bisa membunuhnya, karena terlalu lama menunggu!" bentak Chanyeol frustasi.

"tapi persediannya tidak cukup tuan" ucap dokter.

"ambil darah ku. Ambil sebanyak apapun untuk menyelamatkannya!" pecah sudah tangis yang sedari tadi Chanyeol bendung. Chanyeol tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan dapat membuat Sehun berbuat seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesali perkataan kasar yang mulutnya penah ucapkan pada Sehun.

"kami akan mencocokan darah anda, mari ikut saya"

.

.

Keadaan Sehun masih kritis, belum ada tanda-tanda jika dia akan sadar dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol terus menemaninya, tak pernah barang sedetik meninggalkan Sehun jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa. Orang tuanya tidak dia beri tahu. Ayahnya memiliki riwayat jantung, tak tega membuatnya menyusul Sehun terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Semua pekerjaanya dapat diatasi dengan baik atas bantuan Jongin. Chanyeol harus banyak berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu.

Matanya terus menatap wajah pucat Sehun. Dokter berkata jika saja ia tidak membantu mendonorkan darahnya -yang ternyata cocok- maka bisa saja Sehun tak berada di depannya saat ini, jika saja dia egois dan tetap berada di kantor kemarin mungkin sekarang dia tidak sedang mengelus tangan Sehun, melainkan mengelus nisan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, Sehun tak boleh meninggalkannya. Dia menyerah, Chanyeol menyerah. Sudah seharusnya ia jujur, dia berjanji akan melakukan apa pun agar Sehun dapat bangun dan dapat memeluknya.

"ini semua salah ku, Sehun melakukan ini karena ku. Aku hyungnya, aku mencintainya. Cih, persetan dengan persaudaraan" ucap Chanyeol. "aku mencintaimu Sehun, bangun lah" lirihnya.

Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Sehun, mengecupnya sesering yang ia bisa. Dirinya terus mengucap kata cintanya.

.

.

Sehun berjalan di jalan setapak dengan latar putih. Dia sudah berjalan lama tanpa arah, hanya mengikuti batuan yang tersusun dihadapannya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti , pendengarannya menangkan suara yang terus memanggilnya. Badannya berputar, matanya terus mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Ingatannya terpaku pada seseorang, suara itu...suara hyungnya.

"Sehunnie" suara itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis yang Sehun rindukan,nadanya lembut. Sehun merindukan suara itu.

"bisakah kau terus berada di samping ku? Bukalah matamu.." Sehun terus diam mendengar apa yang akan hyungnya katakan lagi.

"aku...aku membutuhkanmu Sehun. Bangunlah"

"aku mencintaimu, bangunlah ..."

.

.

TBC

Duhh maaf ya kalo chapter ini ga seru :" trus aku mau rubah dari M ke T nanti kalo M aku bakal warning kok , hehe

Aku mau bales review kalian yahh~

Sayakanoicinoe: kamu penasaran apanya ih :"

Levy95: ini sudah next yaa~

MinnieWW: tenangg~ next bakal GS kokk~

Exolweareone: Chanyeol is mine~ jangan di jitak/?wkwk

HilmaExotic: astaga jug :" ini udah di next yaa~

Ryu Ri Jun: kita kayanya satu bendera yahh wkwk btw sudah di next yaa~

Rofa575: hmm mungkin di Chapter ini kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya

: sudahh lanjut yahh :D

Halona jill: hmm gimana ya? Kalo INCEST itukan hubungan sedarah ya setau aku :" tapi disini Chanyeol sama Sehun sama sekali ga punya hubungan darah.

Siensien: ini sudah di kanjut kukks~ semoga suka yah.

Bottomsehunnie: sabar yahh~ aku ngerti kok aku juga sering kaya gitu. Bikin greget-_- . ini sudah lanjut dan kita sama sama suka Chanhun yeayy wkwk.

Izzsweetcity: mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan segalanya :"

Thanks buat semua yang udah Review, Follow, dan Fav FF ini :D aku seneng bangettt ~

TARAA~ lagi-lagi aku mau mau Promote Grup LINE buat yang suka Sehun Uke ~ tulis di kolom review atau bisa PM aku yaa~

Btw ini repost karena ada kesalahan wkwk. Karena setahu aku songsaenim juga bisa berarti dokter. Maafkan kebodohanku/?.Namun di karenakan teman reader ku yang berbaik hati mengingatkan kata yang lebih spesifik maka aku ganti~ terima aciw cobat wkwk

Thanks yang sudah membaca~ harap tinggalkan jejak

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini sudah terhitung hari kelima Sehun masih terbaring di ranjang pesakitannya. Belum ada tanda-tanda jika ia akan segera sadar. Chanyeol jelas ingat apa yang di katakan dokter beberapa saat lalu saat memeriksa Sehun, menurut dokter seharusnya Sehun bisa sadar dalam beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun betah memejamkan matanya. Apa Sehun terlalu takut kembali, atau justru Sehun sudah benar-benar tak mau bangun dan melihatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Mungkin benar, mana mungkin Sehun mau melihatnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadanya. Tapi Chanyeol berjanji, kali ini dia tak ingin menyakiti Sehun dengan sikap bodohnya lagi. Dia akan bersikap sebagai mana mestinya seorang lelaki mencintai sesorang, walau nanti Sehun tidak menerima keadaanya yang mencintai Sehun dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai hyung. Miris.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sudah berhari-hari dia seperti ini. Berbicara dalam sepi. Sendiri.

"kapan kau akan bangun dan merengek meminta hyung untuk menjemput mu?" bayangan itu datang lagi. Suara Sehun di sambungan telfon yang sekan menangis memintanya menjemputnya usai pulang sekolah terngiang di telinganya.

Tes. Air matanya terjatuh.

"ka-kau ... Sehun tidak kah kau lelah terus berbaring seperti ini? Ayo Sehun ... bukalah mata mu. Hyung akan mengajakmu ke taman bermain" suara Chanyeol bergetar.

"kau seperti putri tidur jika terus seperti ini? Apakah kau sedang menunggu pangeran mu?" air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Chanyeol. "kembalilah... kumohon. Kembalilah" tangisnya pecah.

Diluar ruangan, Jongin dan bibi Jung menatap miris mereka berdua lewat kaca yang ada di pintu. Bibi Jung sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, sedang Jongin menatap sendu sahabatnya. Jongin selalu bergurau jika Chanyeol terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, namun kali ini dirinya benar-benar menemukan Chanyeol yang tak baik-baik saja. Chanyeol kacau, sorot matanya menjelaskan segalanya.

.

.

Sehun terus berlari, dia mencari sumber suara yang dia dengar namun nyatanya dia tak menemukan apapun. Inginnya menjerit, namun suaranya tertahan. Suara itu terus memintanya untuk kembali. Sehun ingin kembali, tapi dimana? Dimana jalan keluarnya?.

' _ya Tuhan ... aku hanya ingin kembali. Aku bahkan hanya menyusahkan keluarga angkat ku selama ini. Berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Maafkan atas kebodohan ku karena aku mencoba menyalahi ketentuan mu'_

Sehun memejamkan matanya terus berdoa, dirinya terus mengiangat masa lalunya. Saat pertama dirinya dibawa kerumah luas dan bertemu keluarga barunya. Sehun masih merasakan desiran hangat di dadanya saat ada seseorang yang dia panggil ayah dan ibu. Masih terasa dalam benaknya pelukan hangat hyungnya yang terus menemaninya setiap malam. Namun dari itu semua Sehun dapat merasakan dengan nyata tangan hangat yang sedikit lebih besar darinya menggenggam erat jemarinya, mengecupnya pelan penuh kehangatan.

Pandangannya memutih. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka. Dia melihat semuanya. Sehun telah kembali.

.

.

Gerakan di bibir Chanyeol menbuatnya terkejut bukan main. Jemari Sehun yang tengah ia kecupi bergerak. Matanya beralih pada wajah Sehun. Dengan dada yang bergemuruh terlalu bahangia, dirinya melihat Sehun dengan perlahan –sangat perlahan- mulai membuka matanya. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berlari keluar ruangan.

"UISA! UISA! SUSTER! SEHUN SADAR, SEHUN SADAR!" teriaknya dengan tangis yang sudah pecah, bahagia pastinya. Seisi lorong melihatnya berjengit. Beda dengan Jongin dan bibi Jung yang memang menemaninya hari ini –kecuali bibi Jung, dia berada di rumah sakit setiap hari untuk mengurus Chanyeol-.

Dengan segera dokter dan beberapa suster mamsuk kedalam ruangan, membuat ruangan terlihat sedikit ramai. Mereka memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Dokter dan yang lainnya baru keluar setelah setengah jam memantau keadaan Sehun. Kini Chanyeol ikut keruangan dokter untuk mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan Sehun.

"pasien sudah mulai stabil, tapi kondisinya belum baik. Mungkin dia butuh beberapa hari lagi untuk dirawat. Kami akan memantau perkembangannya. Kami permisi" ucap dokter dibalas bungkukan hormat dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali kedalam kamar rawat Sehun, didalam ada bibi Jung, Jongin harus memeriksa pekerjaan jadi dia sudah kembali. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Sehun. Sehun kini memang memejamkan matanya, namun Chanyeol tahu betul jika Sehun tidak sedang tidur.

"Sehun" panggilan Chanyeol membuat mata Sehun terbuka. "apa kau haus?"pertanyaan sepele. Sehun menggeleng.

Memang sejak sadar beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun belum sama sekali membuka suaranya. Sehun hanya terbaring dalam diam. Setidaknya Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena kini Sehun bukan lagi berbaring dengan berbagai alat penopang kehidupannya yang melekat di tubuhnya, Sehun nya kini Chanyeol lihat sudah membuka mata bahkan peralatan medis yang melekat tinggal sedikit.

"tuan" panggil halus bibi Jung. "tuan belum makan sejak kemarin, biarkan saya menjaga tuan muda agar tuan bisa beristirahat. Bukankah jika tuan tidak menjaga diri, tuan juga bisa jatuh sakit. nanti tuan tidak bisa menjaga tuan muda" ucapan bibi Jung mutlak membuat Chanyeol sadar, bibi benar. Dia harus tetap sehat, dia harus menjaga Sehun.

"baiklah, aku titip Sehun sebentar. Kurang dari satu jam, aku berjanji" Chanyeol bangkit, bergegas membersihkan diri dan memenuhi asupan tubuhnya agar dia bisa cepat menemani Sehun lagi.

Bibi Jung tersenyum, Sehun memang ancaman yang paling ampuh untuk tuannya yang satu itu. Bibi kini duduk di sebelah Sehun menggantikan posisi Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai hitam Sehun.

"tuan muda ingin mendengar cerita ku sedikit?" tanya bibi Jung pelan setelah membantu Sehun minum, dia yakin tuannya pasti haus. Sehun tak merespon pertanyaan bibi, dia hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Bibi Jung bisa mengerti, dia tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak yakin tuan akan percaya pada perkataan saya, namun ini benar adanya. Dihari saat tuan melakukan itu-" bibi Jung diam sejenang, dia sedikit ragu mengungkit kejadian kelam itu sebenarnya. "mmm tuan Chanyeol, dia- dia datang dengan nafas yang terengah. Saya yakin tuan Chanyeol pasti benar-benar khawatir pada tuan muda" bibi Jung kembali terdiam sebelum meneruskan ceritanya.

"tuan muda kehilangan banyak darah saat itu, namun tuan Chanyeol dengan insiatifnya mendonorkan darahnya untuk tuan muda. Bu-bukan saya berniat membela tuan Chanyeol. Hanya... hanya saja saya memiliki suatu keyakinan bahwa tuan muda begitu berarti untuknya. Tuan Chanyeol juga terus berada disamping tuan muda selama ini, beliau meninggalkan pekerjaannya". Sehun melirik bibi Jung sehingga membuatnya diam. "ma-maaf kan saya tuan" bibi Jung menunduk. Seharusnya dia tidak menceritakan itu sekarang.

' _selama apa aku tak sadarkan diri? Apa aku melewatkan banyak hal?'_ batin Sehun terus bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Clek.

Pintu ruang rawat Sehun terbuka. Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya, ia datang kurang dari satu jam. Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berganti pakaian dan nampak lebih segar. Bibi Jung pamit keluar, ia izin untuk membeli sesuatu katanya. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bebas dari perban.

"apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"jangan-" ucap Sehun yang seperti berbisik.

Chanyeol kaget Sehun mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, sarat akan kesenangan. "Sehun ... ka-kau sudah bisa-"

"jangan perduli pada ku" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Sehun yang kini lumayan jelas.

"ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menengokan wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat betapa hancurnya Sehun dari sorot metanya.

"jika kau bersikap seperti ini karena kejadian itu, aku tak butuh. Aku tak butuh belas kasih mu" bagai ditusuk pisau tepat di jantungnya. Perkataan Sehun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol merasa jika Sehun hanya menganggapnya akting belaka.

"bu-bukan Sehun. Hyung sama sekali tidak mengasihani mu sungguh. Hyung...hyung khawatir padamu" ucapnya lirih. Sehun memilih diam, mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hyung tau hyung salah, maafkan atas bebuatan hyung" ucapnya Chanyeol benar- benar menyesal.

"kau sendiri yang memintaku mati bukan" ucap Sehun dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit.

"i-itu ... Hyung belum bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, belum. Belum saatnya. Hyung sangat menyayangi mu, kau hanya harus tau itu untuk saat ini. Lebih baik kau istirahat Sehun, hyung akan menjaga mu"

Sehun diam, dapat dia lihat bayangan hyungnya yang berpidah posisi duduk di sofa sudut kamar walau ia tak memindahkan tatapannya. Kenapa semuanya berubah dengan cepat.

.

.

TBC

Haiii aku mau menjelaskan sedikit yahh disini~

Pasti pada bingung yah di Chapter 2 kemarin Chanyeol donorin darah trus cocok. Beberapa mungkin ngira kalo mereka sedarah. Tapi itu salah besarr~. Disini aku buat tipe darah Chanyeol dan Sehun itu sama makanya Chanyeol bisa donorin darah ke Sehun dan bukan karena mereka sodaraany okey. Hey, bisa aja loh kalian yang punya adik atau kakak tapi golongan darah kalian beda. Itu semua tergantung golongan darah ortu kalian. Apa kalian ikut goldar ayah atau ibu atau mungkin canpuran biar kaya ggs , ganteng-ganteng sekong/? Plis ini bercanda jangan di bash hehe.

Btw kalian pasti bertanya-tanya juga kenapa Semi M , hmm rencana di chapter kedepan akan ada adegan dewasa, sedikittttt...makanya aku warn Semi M walau belum ada adegannya wkwk.

Okeyy saya mau jawab review dari kalian buat yang review di chapter ini yahh~

Rofa575: Hiks iya pendek, karena menurut aku kalo panjang para reader itu jd suka cape baca akhirnya banyak yang skip gitu, kalo pendek itu biasanya sih dihayati :" menurut aku sihh. Tapi aku usahain chap depan lebih panjang

Hanhyewon357: mungkin Sehun lelah yah wkwk

Hilmaexotics: sehunnie butuh ciuman pangeran, mari kita temukan pangerannya/?

Bottomsehunnie: sebenernya ff ini akan update setiap jadwal, insyaAllah 2 hari sekali

Auliavp:terimakasih atas pujian dan dukungannya

: Chanyeol itu harus di tegur dulu kayanya:"

Yuu: ini namanya cobaan :"

Halona jill: Sehun lelah, dia ingin membuat Chanyeol kapok/?

Zelobysehuna: jangan sakitu yeolie kuhhh :"

Exolweareone9400: aku ga mau berbagi ah/? Wkwk. Sehunnie bangun kali di cium pangeran wkwk

Siensien: ff ini sudah terjadwal kok :" aku juga butuh chanhun ff tp kenapa pada sedikit yang buat yah :"

minnieWW: kalo Sehun langsung mati, nanti ga seru :". Iyaa next ada gs. Sedang dalam proses ~

auliavp: terimakasih yaa atas pujiannya ini sudah di next ya ff nya~

guest: yoyy ~ ini yaoi wkwk

semoga kalian sukaaa~

Okeyyy sekiannnn~ thanks yang sudah bacaa ~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah sobat ~

Dan tak pernah bosan aku mengingatkan, jangan plagiat FF orang, hargai karya mereka

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk termenung di ranjangnya. Chanyeol sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang ada di ruang inapnya, Chanyeol memang memberi ruangan dengan fasilitas terbaik untuknya. Sehun memegang pelan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang di balut perban. Sehun masih berusaha mengingat apa yang dia dengar saat dia tidak sadar. Sehun yakin dia mendengar sesuatu saat tak sadarkan diri. Namun sekuat apapun dia berusaha mengingatnya Sehun tetap tak menemukan apapun.

Sebenarnya Sehun sempat berharap kenapa saat dia membuka mata dia tak hilang ingatan saja. Tapi dia terseyum miris, memangnya apa kisah hidupnya? Jangan berharap hidupnya seperti drama murahan yang akan hilang ingatan setelah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dengan peralatan medis di seluruh tubuhnya. Cih. Dirinya bahkan hanya tertidur beberapa hari. Dan yang luka itu pergelangan bukan kepalanya. Harapan bodoh.

Sehun teringat akan satu hal yang akan dia tanyakan pada hyungnya nanti. Hyung ya? Apa benar Chanyeol sudah kembali menjadi hyungnya yang dulu? Hah memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut.

Ceklek

"Sehun" seru Chanyeol sedikit panik menghampiri Sehun. "kenapa tidak berbaring seperti apa yang di sarankan uisa? Kau masih harus banyak istirahat" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus wajah Sehun.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"apa maksudmu kenapa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku belum bisa menjelas-" dengan cepat Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau mendonorkan darah mu untuk ku. Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku mati!" ucap Sehun dengan nada meninggi di ujung kalimat.

Chanyeol berniat menggenggam tangan Sehun, namun segera Sehun tepis.

"kau bukan yang memintaku mati? Aku ini parasit, sudah sepantasnya aku mati, dimusnahkan. Benarkan?" tanya Sehun dengan dingin namun matanya jelas berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung tau hyung salah berbicara seperti itu. Maafkan hyung..."hanya itu yang dapat Chanyeol ucapkan kemudian dirinya diam tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Sulit baginya disituasi seperti ini untuk merangkai kata agar Sehun dapat mengerti alasannya.

"aku ini tak berguna, aku hanya pengganggu,seperti yang kau katakan aku ini hanya sebuah parasit. Kau pasti ingat itu kan" tetes demi tetes air mata Sehun terjatuh. "Aku hidup dari belas kasih orang tua mu. Tapi aku dengan lancang membuat perhatian orang tua mu harus terbagi karena adanya aku. tapi itu bukan mau ku!. Jika saja aku bisa memilih, aku akan memilih untuk tidak di lahirkan agar aku tak mengalami semua ini!" Sehun berteriak tangisnya pecah. Deru tangisnya membuat jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti. Sakit.

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun erat walau Sehun memberontak. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Air mata nya juga mulai menetes. Chanyeol tak sanggup melihat Sehun sehancur ini. Semakin lama Sehun semakin tenang. Masih dengan Sehun yang menangis di pelukan Chanyeol walau kini tangisannya sudah agak mereda.

"Sehun. Hyung tak pernah befikir bagaimana jika pilihanmu itu benar terjadi. Apa jadinya hyung tak bertemu dengan mu. Maafkan hyung, sungguh demi tuhan sekalipun hyung tak pernah benar-benar menyuruh mu pergi dari kehidupan hyung. Hyung ... hyung mencintai mu"

Sehun spontan mendangakan kepalanya berusaha menatap mata hyungnya, mencari keebohongan di sana. Nihil. Entah apa yang harus rasakan. Namun rasa kalut lebih mendominasinya.

"Hyung..."

Perlahan Chanyeol medekatkan wajahnya. Meraih bibir pucat pria yang berada di pelukannya. Melumatnya lembut, sarat akan rasa cinta yang dalam. Sehun baru saja akan membalasnya jika saja ia sadar yang mereka lakukan ini salah. Sehun mendorong bahu Chanyeol, melepaskan tautan mereka.

"ma-maaf" ucap Chanyeol pendek sebelum pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggungnya menjauh dengan wajah sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

"apa yang ku lakukan!"Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sehun pasti membenciku setelah ini. Bodoh.. kau bodoh Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol duduk di depan ruang rawat Sehun. Menetralkan fikirannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin pergi ke taman menghirup udara segar mungkin saja memberi efek baik, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak mampu pergi jauh dari Sehun.

Sama hanya dengan Sehun yang hanya berbaring dengan tatapan kosong. Fikirannya berlarian kesana-kemari. Semua begitu mengejutkan. Ingin rasanya Sehun senang, namun dia takut jika hyungnya hanya mengelabuhinya. Jika memang benar apa yang di katakan hyungnya itu, apa dia pantas senang karena mereka adalah kakak adik. Tuhan menuliskan hidupnya sedikit rumit. Harus apa Sehun setelah ini? Rasanya ia ingin benar-benar hilang ingatan saja jika seperti ini. Fikirannya terus berlanjut hingga tak sadar dirinya tertidur saking lelahnya memikirkan jalan hidupnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan pelan, melihat Sehun tertidur seperti itu membuatnya melangkah cepat kearah Sehun menidurkannya ke posisi yang nyaman. Guratan lelah di wajah Sehun membuat Chanyeol menyesal. Dirinya telah berbuat banyak kesalahan terhadap Sehun. Harusnya dia membuat Sehun meresa ringan tak terbebani bukannya menambah bebannya.

Chanyeol sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang kedepannya. Menyusun semuanya agar sesuai kehendaknya. Tidak, dia tak ingin membuat Sehun tersiksa kembali. Jika Sehun tak menyukai kehendaknya dia akan melepasnya. Semua tergantung Sehun, Chanyeol hanya akan mencoba dan berusaha. Chanyeol mengelus surai Sehun, tangannya kini kembali ditautkan di jemari Sehun sembari terus berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun sudah di perbolehkan kembali ke rumahnya oleh dokter. Sehun berbekal banyak obat-obatan yang salah satunya ia kenali sebagai obat penenang. Sehun jengah melihatnya, dirinya tak gila yang akan berontak sewaktu-waktu jika tak meminum obat penenang.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan di lorong rumah sakit, sebenarnya Chanyeol yang terus menggandeng Sehun agar berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Supir dan pelayannya berjalan di belakangnya membawakan barang-barang. Mereka terheran melihat tuannya yang jelas-jelas selalu bersikap kasar kini benar-benar berubah.

"lepaskan tanganmu, aku bisa jalan sendiri. sudah ku katakan aku tidak buta" ucap Sehun.

"aku tau kau tidak buta Sehun" jawab Chanyeol pendek sebelum melangkah medekati mobil mereka telah terparkir di depan pintu rumah sakit. Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu.

Tak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Sehun buru-buru keluar sebelum Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan menggandengnya masuk kerumah. Tepat dugaannya, Chanyeol dengan cepat mencegat Sehun masuk dengan menarik lengannya saat Sehun akan memasuki kamarnya.

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Sehun datar.

"panggil aku hyung seperti biasanya Sehun" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"hyung kata mu? Ingatkah kau yang menamparku saat aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya mengelus wajah Sehun. Para pelayan kompak menunduk beberapa menjauh, ini pribadi jadi sudah sepantasnya mereka memberi ruang untuk tuannya.

"aku menyesal. Maafkan aku..." ucap Chanyeol menatap manik Sehun lembut.

"sudahlah lupakan, lepaskan aku" Sehun berusaha menjauh.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol saat Sehun berjarak beberapa meter darinya. "Hyung serius dengan perkataan hyung dirumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berbalik. Para pelayan tau situasi kemudian meninggalkan tempat. Membiarkan mereka berdua.

"kau tau itu salah bukan? Kita ini saudara kau ingat?" tanya Sehun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menariknya masuk ke kamar Sehun, mengunci pintu agar tak ada yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

"PERSETAN DENGAN SAUDARA! Aku mencintaimu Sehun! Mencintai mu!" ucap Chanyeol keras dengan amarah. Dia tak suka jika harus mengungkit status mereka. " harus kau tau betapa gilanya aku yang mencintaimu bertahun-tahun. Aku berusaha menjauh namun kau tetap berusaha disampingku. Aku terus membuatmu membenciku, awalnya aku berfikir itu semua demi kebaikan mu. Kebaikan kita. Tapi aku salah! Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi Sehun" ucapnya penuh frustasi.

Chanyeol terus melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sehun masih memilih diam. "aku tak masalah harus menanggung malu karena lancang mencintai adiku. Aku rela appa mengusirku dan hidup miskin. Asal denganmu Sehun. Mati pun aku rela..." Chanyeol menjatuhkan lututnya, menangis.

Sehun melihat benar-benar kesungguhan dalam diri Chanyeol. Sehun melangkahkearah Chanyeol. Memeluknya erat. Menangis bersama. Melimpahkan segala beban yang mereka tanggung berdua.

"aku- aku juga... aku mencintaimu hyung hiks" tangisnya semaki keras. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, beban perasaaanya seakan pergi entak kemana saat Sehun mengucapkan balasan perasaannya.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun berkali-kali sambil terus mengatakan cintanya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol, Sehun memejamkan matanya saat mereka berdua mendekatkan bibirnya masing-masing. Ciuman hangat yang penuh akan rasa cinta mereka yang mendalam.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kini duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar sambil menonton. Jangan berfikir habis mereka melakukan hal yang emh. Tidak. mereka hanya duduk saja dengan tangan Chanyeol yang terus merangkul memeluk Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang serius memerhatikan tayangan di tv kemudian terkekeh membuat Chanyeol menatapnya juga.

"ada apa Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol terheran.

"hyung lucu, mata hyung bengkak, sembam" ucapnya masih terkekeh.

"hey, perlu hyung ambilkan cermin?"

"ugh tidak. aku tak mau melihat wajahku sendiri" Sehun merengut.

Mereka kembali diam. Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan lagi tatapannya melihat acara berita di tv.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol memecah keheningan walau tak mengalihkan pandangannya. "bagaimana mungkin kau- ah maksudku emm tentang perasaanmu itu". Tubuh Sehun menegang, Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. "hey tak apa jika kau tak mau bercerita" Chanyeol menangkan.

Sehun memainkan baju yang ia kenakan, memilinnya gugup. "se-sebanarnya aku baru menyadari perasaan itu saat hyung menjauhiku. Awalnya aku merasa hanya takut kehilangan perhatian hyung. Sampai akhirnya aku mulai mengerti apa yang ku rasakan" Sehun berhenti sejenak. "maafkan aku yang tak tahu diri hyung" matanya berkaca-kaca kembali.

"aku tak suka kau berkata seperti itu. Sudahlah lupakan, yang penting sekarang aku dan kau mengetahui perasaan kita masing-masing" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Sehun.

"bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu nanti hyung?" tanya Sehun gusar. Alasan yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan menutupi perasaan mereka.

"jangan kau fikirkan, biar hyung yang fikirkan bagaimana nanti. Selama kita berdua memperjuangkan cinta kita. Hyung yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangin jalan kita"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Entah siapa yang memulainya kini bibir mereka kembali menyatu kembali seakan memberi tahu ketulusan cinta masing-masing.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan aku jika ini jelek yahhh ~ banyak kissingnya juga XD.

Ini sebenernya udah aku bikin kemarin, tapi...males update :"

Kali ini aku engga bisa menjawab review kalian. Mian :" but...

Thanks to:

Zelobysehuna; Halona Jill; exolweareone9400; MinnieWW; HilmaExotics; egatoti; auliavp;

siensien; izzsweetcity; hanhyewon357; bottomsehunnie; sita2312; nam jung;

harap tinggalkan jejak :D REVIEW kalian penyemangat ku ~

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahh ... hah..."

Deru nafas mereka saling beradu. Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Sehun sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya menetralkan tenaganya yang terkuras malam ini. Ini bahkan hari pertama mereka saling jujur akan perasaan mereka. Ah, Sehun ingat. Hubungan mereka juga belum di pertegas oleh Chanyeol. Tapi dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah ... ugh pipinya kembali memanas.

Sehun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol kembali menggerayangi perutnya. Sehun membuka mata dan sudah mendapatkan pandangan sayu dari Chanyeol. Sehun tau maksudnya, hanya saja...menggoda sedikit sepertinya tak masalah.

"ugh hyung~ geli" ucap Sehun dengan nada manja.

"apa nanti 'itu' akan menjadi salah satu calon anak kita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan sok polosnya. Sehun tau itu.

"mmm aku tidak tau, mungkin iya. Tapi mungkin saja tidak, lagi pula aku laki-laki hyung" jawaban Sehun membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"kenapa?"

"mungkin bisa tidak jadi juga karena sebagian tadi hyung keluarkan di luar, lagi pula ada yang menetes keluar tadi" rengek Sehun. Chanyeol menyeringai, dia mendapat undangan kembali ke 'rumah' Sehun yang hangat.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus mengisinya lagi bukan?" tanya Chanyeol bersemangat. Sehun diam tak menjawab Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"hyung begitu bersemangat, apa aku hanya budak sex mu?" tanya Sehun menatap dalam manik Chanyeol.

"harus aku katakan berapa kali Sehun? Aku mencintaimu, kau kekasihku. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu budak sex. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Melebihi apapun, apapun Sehun ..." Chanyeol menatap balik mata Sehun. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

Sehun terseyum, dirinya mengalungkan tangannya pada Chanyeol memeluknya erat tanpa ada halangan sehelai benang pun. Chanyeol kembali berucap.

"sebenarnya ini salah satu rencanaku. Membuatmu mengandung anak ku agar kita dapat di persatukan dan tak ada alasan untuk dipisahkan. Anak adalah satu-satunya jalan Sehun" ucap Chanyeol pasrah. "lagi pula kau tak menolaknya saat aku melakukannya, jadi aku berfikir ini adalah jalan yang kau pilih juga. jalan yang kita pilih"

Sehun menggeleng. "aku ingin kita tak melibatkan anak, jadikan itu rencana terakhir kita hyung. Aku tak ingin anak ku akan mengulang masa lalu ku yang di jauhi karena mungkin aku hasil dari hubungan yang tak diinginkan" ucap Sehun terkenang masa pahitnya.

"tidak akan aku biarkan anakku menderita Sehun, begitu pula kau. Semua yang ku punya akan ku tukarkan hanya untuk kebahagiaan mu. Nyawaku salah satunya" ucap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

"kalau begitu tetaplah hidup. Karena hyung satu-satunya alasanku tetap hidup" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Mereka berpelukan erat. Bahkan Chanyeol melupakan rencananya yang ingin menerjang Sehun kembali. Chanyeol meyakinkan tekatnya untuk mempersatukan cinta mereka.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, Sehun sudah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur bahkan sebelum fajar menyingsing. Menyiapkan menu sarapan kesukaan hyungnya. Sehun terus tersenyum, ucapan Chanyeol yang menyatakan dirinya adalah kekasihnya membuat mood Sehun begitu baik. Dirinya juga sempat berfikir betapa bodohnya dia yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya budak sex sedangkan dirinya sangat menikmati perbuatan hyungnya.

Sehun terlonjak kaget merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya. "Sehun. Hyung mencari mu kemana-mana, ternyata ada disini. Kau membuat hyung khawatir.." ternyata Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"hyung mengagetkan ku, bagaimana jika aku tak sengaja memotong jari ku?" ucap Sehun mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya.

"itu tidak mungkin Sehun. Kau sedang mengaduk sup bukan sedang menmotong sayuran sayang" Chanyeol terkikik. Pipi Sehun memerah, bodoh sekali dia. "uhh Sehunnie sedang malu~ imutnyaaa~" Chanyeol mengecupi pipi Sehun gemas.

"berhenti menggodaku hyung ~" Sehun merengut lucu.

"okey hyung berhenti" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sehun. "apa kau akan kembali kuliah hari ini Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak. sepertinya aku akan berhenti kuliah saja hyung, entahlah .. aku hanya merasa tak memiliki muka lagi setelah-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat ia sadar ucapannya kembali menyinggung Chanyeol.

"maafkan hyung. Karena hyung kau harus berhenti kuliah.." benarkan dugaannya.

"aku tak apa. Mereka memang dari dulu juga banyak yang tak menyukaiku. Disana pun aku tak punya teman, jadi itu bukan sesuatu yang berat untuk di tinggalkan. Jangan khawatir.." ucap Sehun berbalik kemudian menangkup wajah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol tersenyum terpaksa membalas Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya. Chanyeol masih merasa bersalah karena banyak dampak buruk akibat perbuatannya kepada Sehun. Dia tau Sehun selalu di cemooh seorang pria penggoda karena wajah cantiknya yang membuat banyak seme atau pun wanita yang sudah pasangan malah belok mengejarnya. Dia tau Sehun banyak tersiksa namun dirinya tak bisa membantu Sehun sama sekali.

"sudah, lupakan saja ya hyung. Aku mencintaimu, jangan terus merasa bersalah padaku" Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol diam membatu, barusan itu Sehun yang menciumnya duluan kan?.

Chanyeol masih berkedip polos menatap Sehun yang terkikik melihat reaksi hyung sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

Cup. Sehun mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"berhenti menatapku dengan wajah bodoh mu itu~ kekeke. Hyung~!" Sehun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol sadar. Chanyeol ikut tertawa karena menyadari reaksinya, pasti wajahnya benar-benar bodoh tadi.

.

.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol pelan karena Sehun ada dipangkuannya saat ini.

"hm" Sehun masih dalam mode kekenyangan setelah sarapan tadi Chanyeol begitu banyak menyuapkan makanan padanya, kata Chanyeol dia begitu kurus sehingga harus banyak makan.

"bagaimana jika kita keluar hari ini, kurasa cuacanya cukup cerah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan" ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. "ku rasa lebih baik hyung bekerja saja, ini masih pukul delapan. Belum begitu telat, aku yakin mereka akan memaklumi hyung jika telat sedikit"

"aku sedang malas ke kantor, aku masih ingin disini bersama mu" pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat.

"kenapa begitu? Hyung kan atasan di kantor, bagaimana bisa memiliki pegawai yang rajin jika bosnya saja bermalas-malasan dirumah" Sehun menggigit leher Chanyeol gemas.

"hey, bagaimana bisa aku berangkat ke kantor jika ada seseorang yang terus menggodaku" Chanyeol mengecupi leher Sehun yang ada di depannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap

"Chanyeol?!" pekik seseorang keras. Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri kaget. Tak menyangka jika mereka akan kepergok seperti ini. "bagaimana bisa? Oh ya Tuhan...kalian bersaudara!"

"dengar aku bisa menjelaskan ini Jongin" ya Jongin lah yang datang. Dia tau jika Chanyeol tidak akan berangkat ke kantor lagi seperti beberapa hari lalu. Maka dari itu Jongin ingin memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol apakah masih kacau seperti yang terakhir ia lihat, namun sepertinya sekarang Chanyeol baik-baik saja, buktinya dia sudah bercumbu dengan Adik-nya. Adiknya!. Oh tidak.

"Sehun masuklah ke kamar mu" ucap Chanyeol lembut. Sehun menggeleng, dia tak ingin Chanyeol terkena masalah yang besar jika Jongin tiba-tiba mengadu pada orang tuanya. "semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Masuk ke kamar mu, okey"

Dengan langkah ragu Sehun menuruti apa kemauan Chanyeol. Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sama dengan Chanyeol yang tak kalah khawatir. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang jalan yang mereka pilih. Jika pelayan hanya bisa diam karena takut akan kehilangan sumber pekerjaan mereka, lain halnya dengan Jongin yang mungkin akan berani melaporkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat tatapan ketakutan dari mata Sehun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"ku kira selama ini kau baik Chanyeol, aku tak pernah menyangka kau melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia Sehun Chanyeo! Adik mu! Tidak kah kau sadar itu?" suara Jongin agak keras.

"aku tau Jongin, tapi apa salahnya mencintainya?!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"kau bodoh?! Jelas kau salah, dia adikmu dan kau baru saja mencumbuinya" Jongin benar-benar tak habis fikir. "aku kira kau benar-benar hyung yang baik untuk Sehun. Apa ini yang membuatmu berbeda selama belakangan ini?"

"ya, Sehun lah alasan aku tidak baik-baik saja karena terlalu lama memendam perasaan kami. Tapi ini sudah selesai"

"selesai kata mu? Kalian menjalin hubungan tak wajar dan kau bilang ini selesai? Kalian gila" Jongin mengsap wajahnya kasar. " terserah! Terserah kalian. Tapi ingat jangan libatkan aku" ucap Jongin sambil angkat tangan.

"Perasaan kami wajar" ucap Chanyeol santai.

"What the-"

"Jelas ini wajar, kami bukan saudara kandung Jongin. Sehun adik angkat ku. Kami tak saling memiliki hubungan darah, ini wajar"

"T-tapi ku kira kau-, bukankah kau mendonorkan darahmu pada Sehun?" Jongin mulai kebingungan.

"ya, memang aku. Aku sendiri tak menyangka akan cocok, tapi aku senang. Dengan itu Sehun kembali, darah ku juga mengalir di tubuhnya" Chanyeol terseyum samar.

"ini gila. Aku tak mengerti" Jongin segera duduk di sofa. Wajahnya jelas sangan kebingungan.

"akan aku ceritakan ..." Chanyeol mulai bercerita mulai dari awal orang tuanya yang menginjakkan kaki di panti tempat Sehun di tampung hingga semua ini bisa terjadi. Panjang memang, tapi dari pada Jongin salah pandangan dan justru membuat kacau.

"jadi ... kalian" ucap Jongin menggantung.

"ini memang rumit, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya Jongin"

"Inikah alasan dibalik semua penolakan yang kau lalukan pada semua orang yang menyatakan perasaanya pada mu?" tanya Jongin di balas anggukan kecil oleh Chanyeol. "bagaimana dengan orang tuamu" Chanyeol diam, Jongin tau ini pasti sulit untuk Chanyeol.

"aku akan membantumu, tapi jangan libatkan aku terlalu jauh. Aku sahabatmu, aku mengerti apa perasaan mu. Kita tidak berteman kemarin sore, man. Maafkan aku yang tak mengerti situasi dan membuat kalian semakin pusing tadi" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka pintunya perlahan saat merasa jika perdebatan tadi sudah selesai. Jongin yang melihat Sehun keluar kamarnya segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sehun. Sehun menunduk takut, namun kemudian terkejut saat merasakan Jongin memeluknya.

"hidupmu sangatlah sulit, biarkan aku membantumu meraih kebahagian kecil ini. Maaf membuatmu ketakutan tadi" Sehun perlahan menangis melihat reaksi Jongin yang mendukungnya. Dia harus banya bersyukur karena sekarang banyak orang yang perduli padanya. Menyayanginya.

.

.

TBC

Huhuhuhu maaf telatttt. Serius aku banyak kegiatan selama seminggu ini :".

Maaf untuk typo karena ini engga aku edit lagi. Maaf juga kalo jelek :"

Masihkah kalian berkenan untuk review?

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kini tengah bersandar di dada Chanyeol yang terus mendekapnya. Mereka masih sama-sama terdiam setelah kepulangan Jongin. Hati mereka kini tenang, setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang akan membela mereka di tengah ribuan halangan yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya.

"aku tau kau pasti mengkhawatirkan masalah yang sedang kita hadapi" Chanyeol membuka suara sembari mengarahkan wajah Sehun agar menatapnya. "Sehun, kau hanya perlu melihatku. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja selama kita tetap bersama, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri. arra?"

"aku tak akan mungkin meninggalkan mu yang tengah memperjuanganku, hyung. itu sama saja aku membunuh diriku untuk yang dua kalinya" Sehun menunduk dalam.

"maka dari itu, jangan lakukan. aku akan mencari jalan apapun untuk kita tetap bersama" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Sehun berulang kali agar hatinya yang sebenarnya juga gundah setidaknya dapat merasa ringan. "lusa nanti kita kerumah ayah dan ibu. Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahui hubungan kita, bukan begitu? Jadi alangkan baiknya jika kita sendiri yang memberi tahunya dari pada orang lain. Hyung benar-benar tak membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka mendengar ini dari orang lain..." suara Chanyeol sedikit menyiratkan kerisauan hatinya. Takut akan kekecewaan kedua orang yang membesarkannya sampai menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"aku yakin mereka akan benar-benar kecewa padaku ..." mata Sehun memanas.

"jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu Sehun. Cinta kita bukanlah hal yang patut disalahkan, percayalah" Chanyeol menagkup wajahnya menucup mata Sehun yang terpejam menahan air mata. Bibir Chanyeol terus menurunkan kecupannya hingga meraih bibir Sehun kemudian menciumnya hangat, lembut.

Sehun ikut terbuat dalam buaian yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Semakin lama Sehun juga ikut bermain pada bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah berada di depan dada Chanyel meremai pakaian yan Chanyeol kenakan, membuat Chanyeol semakin terbakar nafsunya. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun memberi kecupan-kecupan dalam sehingga menimbulkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sekitarnya.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Chanyeol benar-benar selalu bisa menggodanya, membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya di bawahnya. Chanyeol kini menariknya berdiri mengajaknya berlari kecil agar cepat sampai di kamarnya yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengunci pintu kemudian memojokkannya di balik pintu, menciumnya penuh nafsu.

.

.

Bibi jung berdiri di balik diding di dekat kamar yang dipakai kedua saudara itu bergumul. Dadanya berdegup kencang tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan benar terjadi sesuai perkiraannya. Sekian lama dirinya bekerja dirumah ini, mengasuh Chanyeol dan Sehun sedari kecil. Bibi Jung dapat melihat bertapa berbedanya tatap Chanyeol pada Sehun, namun ia terus menyangkal. Pernah sekali Nyonya Park berpendapat demikian sama dengannya namun ia tak menyangka jika akan terjadi.

"akhh Chanyeol hyung" suara jeritan Sehun menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sesegera mungkin ia melangkah pergi menjauh memeriksa keadaann, jangan ada yang tahu kejadian ini selain dirinya. Jangan sampai kabar ini terdengar oleh pelayan lain, mereka bisa saja memberikan berita ini pada orang yang salah dan menghancurkan keluarga Park yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya sendiri, tempat dimana ia di beri kepercayaan sepenuhnya.

.

.

Jongin duduk termenung di kursinya. Memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun, menyukai hyungnya sendiri. bukan saudara kandung memang, wajar saja jika rasa itu dapat tumbuh, batin Jongin.

Sejujurnya Jongin sendiri menaruh perasaan pada Sehun saat awal bertemu, namun sikap dingin Sehun membuatnya mundur perlahan terlebih Chanyeol yang selalu menghalang-halanginya, pantas. Yang Jongin tahu juga Sehun itu selalu jadi bahan bullyan di kampus karena beberapa hal. Termasuk dikira pria penggoda karena wajah cantiknya, yang lebih parah ia di sebut pelacur pria di club malam karena katanya ada yang melihat Sehun berada disana. Gosip murahan.

Jongin jelas tahu bahkan keluar rumah disiang hari pun Chanyeol tak memperbolehkan, apalagi keluyuran dimalam hari di Club pula, cih. Kenapa Jongin bisa tahu? Yah Sehun memang tertutup sehingga membuatnya tertarik mencari tahu. Tapi sungguh ia baru tahu Chanyeol dan Sehun bukan lah saudara kandung karena memang Chanyeol benar-benar terlihan menjaga Sehun dengan ketat.

Jongin kini tengah bingung bagaimana cara membantu dua orang yang termasuk dalam kategori orang penting di hidupnya. Ini rumit bung, tidak semudah jika Chanyeol dan Sehun memang besar dari keluarga berbeda dan saling menyatakan cinta dan mereka direstui. Ini kasusnya rumit sehingga membuatnya ikut pusing.

"ahh kasihan sekali mereka. Aku saja sudah merasa pusing, bagaimana dengan mereka..." ucap Jongin monolog. Ya, tanpa Jongin ketahui jika orang yang ia kira sedang pusing melebihi pusingnya dia itu kini tengah dikamar dan daling bergumul. Chaa Jongin, jadi sekarang hanya kau saja yang pusing.

.

.

Sehun menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, nafasnya tersengal setelah keduanya mencapai puncak yang membuat mereka melayang. Chanyeol memeluknya erat, posisi Sehun kini beradda diatas Chanyeol. Sehun habis melakukan uke on top...ugh panas.

"Sehun, besok kau lagi yang diatas ku ya. Wajahmu yang memejam karena nikmat sambil mendesahkan namaku benar-benar hal terindah" Chanyeol terkekeh. "ah tubuh rampingmu yang penuh peluh juga benar-benar indah. Satu kali lagi ya..."

"bisakan hyung berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak? aku lelah, satu kali untuk hyung sama dengan tiga kali untukku, aku menyarah. Aku akui Hyung memang benar-benar dominan. Jadi... biarkan aku beristirahat" ucap Sehun lemah karena kelelahan.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sungguh polos. Chanyeol jadi benar-benar rela jika ia akan diusir orang tuanya jika ia memilih Sehun. Chanyeol yakin Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuknya. Jika nanti diusir pun yang penting dirinya dan Sehun masih akan memperdulikan orang tuanya, tidak benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya masih _didalam_ Sehun. Chanyeol mengelus punggung mulus Sehun agar Sehun makin tertidur nyenyak, Sehun benar-benar kelelahan. Melihat wajah Sehun yang terlelap membuat hati Chanyeol benar-benar damai. Chanyeol terus mengecupi kepala Sehun sayang. ia juga segera menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi karena esok mereka akan menghadapi hal yang mungkin akan lebih berat lagi.

.

.

"tuan sarapannya sudah siap" ucap bibi Jung.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kemudian bangkit berjalan kearah ruang makan yang mana Sehun sudah duduk manis di tempatnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"perban mu dudah dilepas? Memangnya sudah sembuh?" tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun mengambilkan sepotong roti panggang yang akan diolesi selai untuknya.

"ya, ini sudah baikan. Jika kau merasa ini menjijikan akan aku perban lagi" ucap Sehun sembari bangkit. Namun Chanyeol dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"bukan Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tak tega melihatnya, itu karena ku, maaf"

"sudah aku katakan berulang kali. Hyung tak perlu terus meminta maaf pada ku. Jika hyung lakukan lagi, aku benar-benar akan memotong nadiku. Kali ini dengan tepat"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, Sehun mengancamnya dengan hal yang benar-benar mengerikan. Sehun terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat amat ketakutan. Sebegitu bahagianya Sehun saat merasaakan akhirnya ia tau jika setidaknya ia merasa penting bagi hidup Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali duduk dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan untuk kekasihnya inis dengan Senyum yang tak lepas karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol takut karena ancamannya. Mereka harus makan banyak karena hari kedapan mereka akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk menghadapi segala kamungkinan yang akan mereka hadapi.

.

.

TBC

Huhuhuhu maaf banget yahhh ini lama updateeeeeee~ maaf juga ini pendek banget. Aku lagi sibuk banget ngurus organisasi yang aku ikutin terlebih lagi banyak acara yang menharuskan aku ikut serta :" maaffffff. Aku juga mau bilang kalo ff ini akan update 1 minggu sekali aja yahh... kalo lagi sempet lebih cepat bakal aku post kok

Masihkah ada yang sudi mereview FF ini?

Katakn tidak pada plagiat yah

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benar-benar tak menyangka jika waktu akan berjalan secepat ini, mungkin karena gugup dan takut ia jadi tak bisa menikmati hari dan akhirnya seperti sekarang, Sehun terbaring di ranjang karena kelelahan menurut dokter yang tadi memeriksanya. Rasa khawatir dan ketakutan yang amat besar membuat Sehun tidak bisa tertidur sejak kemarin. Membuatnya tak nafsu untuk makan juga, seingatnya ia makan dengan Chanyeol kemarin walau hanya selembar roti saja.

"ku rasa kita harus menunda keberangkatan kita siang ini Sehun, keadaanmu belum pulih. Kau masih pucat" ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

"bukankah aku selalu pucat?" Sehun terseyum geli, bahkan ketika kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia bohong jika ia baik-baik saja. Namun ia harus tetap berangkat kerumah orang tua mereka.

"ya aku tau kau memang selalu pucat, tapi tidak sepucat hari ini Sehun. Beristirahatlah, kita akan berangkat jika keadaanmu sudah pulih. Kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu, kau butuh istirahat" Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Sehun.

"taukah hyung jika hanya untuk memejamkan mata saja terasa begitu menakutkan. Aku ingin kita berangkat, kita katakan yang sesungguhnya agar aku bisa tenang hyung. kumohon" Sehun memelas.

Ya Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun pasti tidak bisa tertidur karena terlalu larut memikirkan hal ini. Tapi ia juga yakin perannya ikut andil dalam membuat Sehun ambruk seperti ini mengingat beberapa hari lalu ia selalu ' _menghajar'_ Sehun hingga fajar menjelang. Salahkan hormonya.

"hyung..." panggil Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, jika sudah seperti ini mana bisa ia mengatakan _tidak_ pada Sehun-nya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya menyutujui permintaan Sehun, membuat kekasih manisnya ini tersenyum lebar menampakkan matanya yang menyipit indah.

"dengan syarat Sehun" ucap Chanyeol tegas. "selama di perjalanan kau harus tidur dan kau harus menghabiskan makanan yang ada di nakas itu. Aku akan menyuapimu, memastikan sendiri kau memakannya sampai habis dan kau harus meminum obatmu tanpa penolakan. Arraso?". Sehun mengangguk kuat.

Sebelum Chanyeol mulai menyuapi Sehun, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan menemui bibi Jung memintanya untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan yang mereka butuhkan selama pergi.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Mungkin juga karena obat yang Sehun minum dapat membuat Sehun benar-benar tertidur dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol selama perjalan ini. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, dingin. Tangan Sehun dingin dan Chanyeol berusaha menghangatkannya. Nafas Chanyeol berhembus diatas kepala Sehun, sesekali ia mengecupinya. Bibirnya terseyum kecil kala membayangkan setelah ini ia dan Sehun akan hidup bersama walau apapun yang terjadi.

'bagi ku cukup hanya dengan mu yang terus bersamaku. Kita pasti bisa melalui semua ini bersama, matahari yang hangat menanti kita Sehun' batin Chanyeol menatap wajah damai Sehun.

Mobilnya terus melaju, Chanyeol tau ini sudah hampir dekat namun dia sama sekali tak berniat membangunkan tidur damai belahan jiwanya itu. Chanyeol tau belakangan ini Sehun selalu kurang tidu jadi ia membiarkannya terlelap.

Mobil itu kini sudah memasuki sebuah rumah dengan gerbang yang lumayan besar dan kini berhenti di depan pintu rumah besar itu. Sepertinya kedatangannya sudah di beri kabar oleh pelayannya dirumah sana, karena ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu di depan rumah dan menghampiri mobil yang berhenti ini.

"Chanyeol , Sehun kenapa?" tanya ibunya khawatir melihat salah satu putranya terlihat begitu pucat. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dan sekarang ia melihat putranya seperti ini membuat hatinya teriris.

"Sehun sedang sakit bu, biar aku menggendongnya" kata Chanyeol pelan tak ingin membangunkan Sehun.

"ayah akan membantumu" ucap sang ayah.

"aku cukup kuat yah. Sehun cukup ringan, jangan khawatir" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menggendong Sehun kemudian membawanya kedalam rumah. Ibunya berjalan di depannya membantunya membuka pintu kamar yang biasa Sehun gunakan bila sedang berkunjung. Chanyeol menaruhnya perlanhan diatas ranjang, terlihat sekali jika Sehun tidak membaik. Setelah membenarkan posisi selimut Sehun, Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan perlahan kemudian menyusul orang tuanya yang menunggunya di sofa yang ada depan kamar.

"duduklah di sini Chanyeol, ibu sangat merindukan kalian" ucap ibu Chanyeol sambil menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol duduk di sebelah ibunya dan memeluknya. Lama rasanya tak mengunjungi mereka, semua itu membuatnya semakin ingin melepas rindu lebih lama dengan memeluk ibunya. Ibu Chanyeol mengelus lengan sang anak halus. "kau tumbuh cepat, terlihat sangat dewasa. Rasanya lama sekali kalian tidak berkunjung"

"maafkan kami bu. Aku dan Sehun benar-benar sibuk sampai tak mempunyai waktu untuk datang berkunjung" dusta Chanyeol. Rasanya amat bersalah membohongi orang tuanya.

"jangan bekerja terlalu keras,nak. Ayah bisa mementa pak Choi untuk membantu menringankan pekerjaanmu dan Jongin" ucap ayahnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Chanyeol tau ayahnya memang sangat baik, terutama ibunya. Mereka membersarkan Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Tak ingin rasanya menyakiti mereka semakin dalam, namun cintanya pada Sehun juga tak dapat di pungkiri. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

"aku ... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian. Sebenarnya aku dan-"

"hyung" suara Sehun memotong pembicaraannya. Dengan langkah terhuyung Sehun berusaha berjalan kearah orang tua dan hyungnya itu. Chanyeol segera bangkit menolong Sehun, begitu juga orang tuanya.

Sehun jatuh berlutut di depan orang tuanya, air matanya sudah mengalir. Ia merasa amat bersalah. Chanyeol disebelahnya ikut berlutut sembari memegangi Sehun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar. Mereka berdua menunduk, Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"ada apa sebenarnya ini Chanyeol , Sehun? Bedirilah nak tubuhmu masih lemas, istirahatlah dikamar. Ibu akan membuatkan mu ramuan" Ibu Chanyeol memegang pundak Sehun yang masih belum bergeming.

"maafkan kami" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara pelan namun masih jelas terdengar.

"apa maksud kalian? Kenapa kalian meminta maaf? Ayah dan ibu mengerti kalian sibuk sehingga tak sempat mengunjungi kami, tak apa. Ayo berdiri nak" ucap Ayah yang mengira mereka meminta maaf karena tak berkunjung.

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih diam ditempatnya. Saat Sehun akan angkat suara, Chanyeol mendahuluinya. Chanyeo menggenggam tangannya erat seakan meminta kekuatan padanya. Ia tau Chanyeol memang butuh kekuatan untuk mengatakan ini semua, maka dari itu Sehun membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"kami saling mencintai. Maafkan kami"

Hening.

Semia hening setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ibunya menatap mereka tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ayahnya pun juga begitu. Wajah keduanya benar-benar menyiratkan akan keterkejutan yang sangat.

Sehun muli terisak. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluknya.

"maaf ... maafkan aku bu. Maafkan aku ayah. Hiks ... maaf" Sehun terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Ayah dan ibunya masih tak bergeming membuat tangis Sehun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Tangisan Sehun yang semakin keras membuat ibunya tersadar dan melihat kearah suaminya yang juga menatapnya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menenangkan Sehun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tangisan Sehun kali ini berbeda, rasa takut yang awalnya muncul karena khawatir menyakiti orang tuanya kini berganti dengan rasa takut yang entah kenapa lain dari rasa takut sebelumnya.

Sehun memegang dadanya, wajahnya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. tangisan Sehun yang tadinya keras semakin lama semakin mengicil berganti dengan ringisan Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun! Buka matamu! Sehun!" Chanyeol berseru kala melihat Sehun yang kini meringis sambil memegangi dadanya dengan mata yang kian lama terpejam. Orang tuanya kini mendekat kearahnya. Mereka juga ikut panik saat Chanyeol meneriakan nama Sehun.

"pelayan! Pelayan! Panggilkan ambulans cepat!" sang ayah berteriak kencang penuh kepanikan. Mereka bertiga tak dapat menahan tangis saat melihat wajah Sehun yang mulai membiru. Tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun cepat menaruhnya di kursi belakang. Ibunya ikut masuk dan menaruh kepala Sehun di pangkuannya. Tangannya gemetar mengelus wajah Sehun. Chanyeol duduk dii kursi supir dan ayahnya di sebelahnya. dengan cepat Chanyeol melesat membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

Ayahnya tak henti-hentinya menengik ke kursi belakang melihat Sehun yang lemas tak berdaya di pangkuan istrinya yang terus menangis. 'apapun yang terjadi tolong selamatkan Sehun TUHAN' batin ayahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk menekuk kakinya dibawah lantai sambil menunggu Sehun di dalam sedang ditangani. Matanya menatap lantai kosong. Ayah dan ibunya duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Tangis ibunya sudah berhenti, namun raut khawatirnya jelas terlukis.

"ibu sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi" ucap ibu nya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "ibu hanya tak menyangka ini benar-benar akan terjadi" ucapnnya lirih.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya "maafkan aku bu"

"berhenti meminta maaf, kalian tidak salah. Sebenarnya ibu dan ayah sudah mempersiapkan diri jika hal ini terjadi. Kami merestuimu nak"

Chanyeol menoleh cepat kearah ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Tangisnya kembali pecah , Chanyeol berdiri kemudian memeluk orang tuanya. Bibirnya tak sangup berkata-kata. Semua ini terlalu membuatnya bahagia sehingga membuatnya membisu.

"Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja di dalam. Yakinlah jika ia akan ikut berbahagia bersama dengan kita nanti" ucap ayah Chanyeol menenangkan anaknya. Chanyeol mengengguk keras. 'Sehun harus bangun. Harus' batinnya.

.

.

Mereka kini berada di ruang dokter yang memeriksa Sehun dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sehun-ssi sekarang baik-baik saja kami sudah memindahkannya keruang rawat, anda bisa melihatnya nanti. Saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal penting" ucap sang dokter sembari membuka berkas pemeriksaan." Sehun-ssi mengalami syndrom dimana kerja pernafasannya akan terhenti sesaat saat keadaanya depresi dan emosinya mencapai puncak. Jadi saya harap setelah sadar nanti Sehun-ssi bisa melakukan beberapa terapi untuk mengatasi penyakitnya ini. Ini berbahaya karena jika emosinya memuncak tubuhnya akan merespon dengan menghentikan proses pernafasannya" jelas sang dokter.

"baik uisa. Lakukan apapun untuk kebaikan putra kami. Terima kasih" ucap orang tua Chanyeol. Mereka kini berjalan keluar ruangan dan sedang mengarah ke ruang rawat Sehun dibimbing seorang suster.

Sesampainya diruang rawat Chanyeol segera berlari kearah Sehun. Wajahnya sudah tidak membiru seperti tadi. Chanyeol mulai tenang. Suster tadi menejelaskan pada mereka jika sekarang Sehun masih dalam pengaruh obat dan akan sadar beberapa jam lagi atau bahkan bisa besok.

"Sehun pasti sangat menderita" gumam ibunya. Chanyeol memeluk ibunya yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Ayahnya duduk sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun, menguatkan anaknya.

"pergelangan tangan Sehun?" raut wajah ayahnya begiru kaget melihat bekas goresan luka Sehun yang baru mengering. Ibu dan ayahnya kini menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol terdiam, tak tau harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaa gimana? Gimana? Jelek yah? Apa aneh? :" duhh maaf yahhh~ Dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kapan ini adengan 'piip'nya ya? Tenang aja itu ada kok tapi bukan sekarang yah :" sabar ~

Tapi... masih adakah yang sudi merevie FF ini?

Aku harap sih iya.

Aku berharap kalian para pembaca dapat meninggalkan jejak

RnR


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya?. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ini tidak sama sekali ia perhintungkan dalam pemikirannya. Selama ini ia dan Sehun hanya berfikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan dan menjawab semua arumen demi memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Lebih baik ia jujur, Chanyeol sendiri belum mendiskusikan ini pada Sehun yang jelas masih terbaring. Dari pada ia bohong dan Sehun yang tak tau malah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, ia akan di cap anak yang buruk. Sudah berbohong dan memacari adiknya, yah walau adik angkat, namun itu tetap kurang baik bukan?.

"Sehun ... emm, Sehun ... itu semua salah ku yah, jangan memarahi Sehun nanti. Semua ini memang aku yang salah" ucap Chanyeol bersalah.

"ayah tanya kenapa Sehun?" tanya ayahnya sekali lagi.

"Sehun mencoba mengahkiri hidupnya, yah" Chanyeol menunduk makin dalam. Ibunya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anaknya yang selama ini ia kenal manis dan manja bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"kau bohongkan Chanyeol?" tanya ibunya mencoba menyangkal. Chanyeol menggeleng, Chanyeol semakin takut melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang malah hanya diam.

"bagaimana bisa? Apa ini semua karena permasalahan ini?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Chanyeol tau arti dari pertanyaan ibunya tentang permasalan ini adalah tentang hubungan mereka.

"bukan bu, nanti akan ku jelaskan jika Sehun sudah sadar. Bukan maksudku tak mau bercerita jujur pada ibu. Aku hanya ingin Sehun juga setuju jika ini aku ceritakan, ibu mengerti maksudku bukan?" tanya Chanyeol halus tak ingin menyinggung perasaan ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk, ibunya tau bahwa Sehun tipikal anak yang akan bercerita jika ia setuju, jika tidak ia akan marah dalam mode yang tak sebentar.

"jika Sehun sadar jangan ceritakan, ayah tak mau mendengarnya. Ayah juga tak mau Sehun semakin tertekan, kita sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaannya" ucap ayah Chanyeol angkat bicara. Chanyeol bersyukur mempunyai kedua orang tua yang amat mengerti mereka, air matanya jatuh kembali kala ibunya memeluknya dari belakang dan tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

"unghh ..." lenguh Sehun.

"Sehun!" pekik ibunya mendengar Sehun yang melenguh membangunkan kedua pria yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Keduanya tarbangun dan segera mendekati ranjang Sehun.

"ini minum dulu nak" ucap ibu memberikan segelas air di depan bibir Sehun. Bukannya meminum Sehun justru menangis kembali.

" i ... ibu" suara Sehun serak dan parau.

"ya Sehun, ini ibu. Jangan menangis lagi sayang" ibunya menaruh gelas kemudian memeluk Sehun dan ikut menangis pelan. " ibu disini, jangan menangis. ibu sangat sedih melihat mu menangis, ibu mohon jangan menangis lagi sayang" ibunya mengelus punggung Sehun yang sudah terduduk. Pemandangan yang mengharukan bagi Chanyeol dan ayah. Mereka hanya terdiam membiarkan Sehun mengatur nafasnya.

"kau baik-baik saja Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang amat khawatir saat melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sesak untuk bernafas. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"berbaringlah, ibu akan menjamu nak" ucap ibu sambil tersenyum lebut pada Sehun.

Mata Sehun melihat kearah sang ayah yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sehun merasa keterdiaman ayahnya adalah ketidak sukaan ayahnya pada hubungan yang ia jalani dengan Chanyeol. Ayahnya sadar jika ia sedang dipandangi pun akhirnya mebuka suara.

"jangan khawatir Sehun, beristirahatlah dengan baik" ayahnya tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat hati orang yang ada disana mendesah lega.

"bu" panggil Sehun pelan sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"maafkan aku bu. Ini bukan salah Chanyeol hyung. ini salah ku bu, semua salahku" ucap Sehun dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

"tidak ada yang salah disini, Sehun. Ayah dan ibu mengerti, kami menyayangi kalian, kami membesarkan kalian agar dapat melihat kalian bahagia dengan pilihan kalian. Dan jika memang ini jalannya ayah dan ibu dapat mengerti. Ibu ... ibu sudah menduga sejak awal. Tapi lupakan, kau tetap Sehun ibu yang manis apapun yang terjadi" ibunya terseyum lembut. Sehun tau ibunya pasti kecewa padanya, dan ibunya menutupi semua kekecewaannya hanya agar dirinya dan Chanyeol dapat bahagia. Betapa egoisnya sebenarnya.

"ayah maaf" ucap Sehun lagi, kali ini pada ayahnya.

"ibumu sudah mengatakan jawabannya Sehun, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Kami semua menyayangimu, jangan terus menjatuhkan dirimu" ucap ayahnya penuh perhatian.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun kemudian menarik keatas selimut yang semula turun. "beristirahatlah, kau pasti lelah memkirkan semua ini. Kami disini menjagamu Sehun. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, tuhan membuktikan betapa ia menyayangimu Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Sehun.

Sehun menurut saja karena memang entah kenapa kepalanya terus berdenyut, pandangannya sedikit berputar. Jadi ia memilih menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Namun sebelum masuk kealam mimpinya, Sehun dengan tulus berterima kasih karena Chanyeol terus bersamanya. Dadanya terasa begitu lega sehingga membuatnya dengan ringan tertidur pulas, tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

Pagi harinya semua terasa begitu membahagiakan bagi Sehun dan Chanyeol karena ayah dan ibu yang mereka khawatirkan akan menolak hubungan mereka kini sudah terlihat senyum dari bibirnya. Bahkan saat menyuapi Sehun tadi ibunya sempat berkata "jika kalian memang serius ibu akan mendukung kalian, tentu saja. Bukankah dengan begitu Sehun akan benar-benar menjadi anak ibu, ah .. mak-maksud ibu"

"tak apa bu aku mengerti apa yang ibu maksud" ucap Sehun terseyum lembut.

"tapi percayalah Sehun, selama ini ibu tetap menganggapmu seperti anak kandung ibu sendiri" ucap ibu khawatir dengan perasaan Sehun.

"dan percayalah bu, aku tetap Sehun kecil ibu yang manja" Sehun terkikik membuat ibunya tersenyum lega.

Chanyeol ternyum memerharikan ibu dan adik yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu di sofa sudut bersama ayahnya. Ayahnya juga terkikik melihatnya, melihat istrinya yang terlihat kikuk akibat ucapannya sendiri dan melihat betapa manis jawaban anaknya yang terlihat jelas amat jujur.

"sesungguhnya ayah masih tak menyangka-" ucap ayahnya membuat keadaan seketika hening. Sehun diam-diam menundukan kepalanya, sedang Chanyeol menatap ayahnya tak percaya begitu pula ibunya. "hey kenapa kalian menatap ayah seperti itu? Ayah hanya tak menyangka akan medapat menantu seperti Sehun, kita sudah tau Sehun luar dalam. Ayah dan ibu yang merawatnya jadi ayah dan ibu pasti tau bagaimana Sehun kita yang begitu polos dan baik ini. Jadi adakah alasan kita menolak Sehun?" ayahnya tertawa paksa, merasa leluconnya tak lucu sama sekali. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Oh ayolah ayah" Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah ayahnya yang sama canggungnya seperti ibunya tadi. Mereka tertawa menyadari ayahnya yang memasang wajah tak enak. Suasana menjadi cair karenanya.

Setidaknya hati Sehun menjadi tenang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khatirkan. Semuanya terasa ringan. Sehun sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan apa kata orang nanti, karena memang sangat jarang yang mengetahui Sehun dan Chanyeol bersaudara. Hanya beberapa orang saja sebenarnya. Sehun begitu tertutup.

.

.

"siang ini Sehun sudah boleh pulang" ucap ayahnya ketika kembali dari ruang dokter setelah memeriksa Sehun tadi.

"besok kita akan membuat pesta kecil di rumah, bagaimana?" usul ibu.

"oh, tidak bu. Aku tidak mau, aku tau kalian pasti lelah menjagaku selama aku di sini. Lebih baik waktunya di pakai untuk kalian beristirahat saja" ucap Sehun.

"tak apa Sehun, sekali-kali saja" bujuk ayahnya.

Sehun menggeleng "aku hanya tak ingin kalian menggantikan ku di ranjang ini" Sehun terkekeh. "aku berjanji lusa akan membuatkan makan malam saja untuk kita, bagaimana?" ucap Sehun mencari persetujuan.

"masak bersama ibu?" tanya sang ibu. Sehun menganguk kuat.

"okey kami setuju" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk dan mengecupi pipi Sehun.

" ughh hyung~ jangan membuatku malu ~" ucap Sehun merengek.

"ayah tak melihat kok. Lanjutkan saja ciuman-ciuman kalian itu" ibu memukul lengan ayah karena berbicara seperti itu dan membuat wajah Sehun semerah tomat karena malu.

"lebih baik kita berkemas saja, ayo" ucap ibu mencairkan suasana.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, bias sinar matahari tampak berwarna oranye menambah indah pemandangan sore ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol kini berada di balkon kamar Chanyeol. Siang tadi mereka sudah pulang kerumah karena Sehun telah di perbolehkan kembali. Udara sejuk pedesaan membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk mereka, bagai aroma therapy. Senyum Sehun tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya semenjak menginjakan kaki di rumah.

"apa yang membuat mu terus terseyum seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terseyum pada kekasihnya ini.

"tentu saja karena semua berjalan dengan yang kita harapkan. Aku sangat beryukur atas semua kemudahan ini. Bisakah besok kita pergi ke panti asuhan ku? Aku ingin membagi sedikit kebahagian yang kurasakan, hanya memberikan sedikit mainan dan makanan pada anak-anak disana pasti akan membuat mereka bahagia. Aku pernah merasakannya...rasanya senang masih ada perduli pada kami" jelas Sehun membayangkan masa-masanya di panti dulu. Tak terasa air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya.

"kita akan berkunjung kesana besok, jangan menangis lagi. Kau kelihatan jelek jika menangis seperti itu. Kau sudah banyak menangis selama ini Sehun, biarkan aku mengganti tangis mu it dengan kebahagian yang lebih banyak nanti" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Sehun.

"Hyung harus memperbolehkan aku menagis. Kalau aku jatuh dan kesakitan pasti aku akan mengis, jika aku ketakutan aku juga akan menamgis, jika aku bahagia juga pasti akan menangis.." ucap Sehun.

"kau merusak suasana kita Sehun" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban lucu Sehun. Ya, Chanyeol memang tak dapat melarang Sehun untuk ridak menangis dalam beberapa hal.

"benarkah?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"ya, kau merusaknya" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada Serius. "dan kau harus dihukum". Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang sedari tadi di pangkuannya menjadi menghadapnya. dengan sigap Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Sehun, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Menciumnya, menggigit lidah Sehun pelan, mengajaknya 'bertarung'.

.

.

"anghh lebihh cepathh ahhh"

Sehun menggeliat panas diranjang, sprai yang tadinya rapih sudah tak benentuk lagi. Ceceran cairan yang entah milik siapa terlihat di sprai. Menambah kesan panas dalam ruangan. Tangan Sehun meremas otot lengan Chanyeol yang kini makin besar dan berisi. Membuat Sehun semakin terangsang melihatnya.

Ranjang mereka terus berdenyit. Menandakan betapa kerasnya gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sehun terus merintih di bawahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggulnya membuat Sehun semakin terlena dengan tusukan-tusukan Chanyeol yang dalam mengenai titik manisnya.

Suara decakan Chanyeol yang menandai tubuh Sehun jelas terdengar. Suara benturan antara tubuh merema membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan ikut terangsang.

"ahh Sehunhh"

"akhh terus Chany uhhh ahhh faster please nghhh"

"menikmatinya bukan ahh"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengangguk. Saat yang pertama kali dan kedua memang terasa menyakitkan. Namun kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berhenti. Sehun seakan kecanduan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Plok

Plok

Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya semakin cepat sesuai permintaan Sehun. Sesekali Chanyeol menampar butt Sehun yang putih mengkilat karena keringat mereka.

"hyunghh anghhh cum-ahh cuming" Sehun mendensah terputus-putus tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"bersama Sehun. Ahh tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol semakin menggencar menggenjot Sehun. Hole Sehun menjepitnya dengan kuat menambah sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Sehun menggeleng "aku tak kuat lagihh ahh ahh nghh" cairang Sehun tumpah di perut dan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang meremasnya.

"SEHUN akhhh" Chanyeol menghentakan tubuhnya beberapa kali mencapai bagian terdalam Sehun.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

"Chanyeol, Sehun ada apa?" panggil ibu sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat keduanya memisahkan diri dan mengambil pakaian masing-masing yang tersebar.

"ka-kami baik-baik saja bu. Kami hanya sedang bercanda" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam.

Ibunya mengangguk "baiklah, jangan mengusili Sehun terus Chanyeol. Sebentar lagi makan malam segeralah turun"

"baik bu" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"fyuhh hampir sajaa" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tengah mengenakan t-shirtnya. Pipi Sehun memerah.

"le-lebih baik a-aku mandi di kamar ku saja hyung" ucap Sehun gugup kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, sebelum benar-benar keluar Sehun mengatakan. "jangan lupa pakai pakaian mu hyung"

Brak. Pintu tertutup.

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya pada tubuhnya. Pantas Sehun terlihat gugup. Mereka kan duah beberapa kali melakukannya, kenapa Sehun masih gugup. Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian masuk kekamar mandi membersihkan diri.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini :" wkwkwk maaf yahhh kalo jadi anehhh

Aku sudah baca review kalian hehe. Ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ibu dan ayahnya begitu cepat menerima. Aku disini terkadang mengikuti apa yg ada di kolom review, kemarin banyak yg bilang semoga di retuin. Giliran sudah di restuin nanya kenapa cepet :" kadang bingung sih. Tapi engga apa apa kokkk~ akuu menerima dengan lapang dada ~. Btw ini udah aku perpanjang yahh ~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi yah :")

Harap tinggalkan jejak juga yahh~

Terima kasih atas review, follow, dan favnyaa~

RnR


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love Hurt

Pair : ChanHun

Other pair : silahkan baca dan temukan sendiri

Genre : YAOI of course

Rate : Semi M

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kini sedang duduk dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menyejukkan di bukit dekat rumah orang tua mereka. Sehun memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat karena ia memang masih mengantuk. Chanyeol tadi membangunkannya tiba-tiba dan menggendongnya di punggung membawanya ke tempat ini.

"hyung kenapa membawaku ke sini? Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi. Aku kedinginan" ucap Sehun masih memejamkan mata sembari menggosokkan kedua tangannya menghilangkan hawa dingin.

"kau kan sudah hyung peluk. Kenapa masih merasa dingin?" goda Chanyeol.

"hyung, aku sedang dalam mode serius" Sehun membuka matanya dan mencubit lengan hyung yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tanpa ada penghalang apapun lagi.

"awww" rintih Chanyeol, cubitan Sehun memang keras. "oke. Oke. Berhenti mencubiti ku sweety" Chanyeol menahan tangan Sehun, menariknya kebelakang badannya agar Sehun memeluknya. Begitu tangan Sehun melingkar, Chanyeol juga dengan segera memeluk Sehun.

"Sehun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"ya katakan saja, kenapa harus bertanya dulu?" balas Sehun.

"hmm Sehun, kau tau perusahaan yang sedang ku kembangkan di Thailand sana?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun menggeleng "perlu ku ingatkan kah jika hubungan kita baru membaik beberapa bul-"

"oke cukup. Jangan teruskan. Biarkan itu menjadi kenangan" potong Chanyeol cepat. "hmm jadi begini, aku sedang mengembangkan perusahaan ayah dan membuka cabang di thailand sana"

"lalu?" tanya Sehun.

"ku rasa kita harus pindah kesana untuk beberapa tahun" kata Chanyeol.

"apa itu harus? Kita bahkan baru saja melukai perasaan ayah dan ibu, dan hyung mengajakku pergi? Itu sama saja semakin menyakiti hati mereka. Aku tidak akan ikut, hyung saja" ucap Sehun sebal.

"bukan begitu Sehun, hanya saja aku fikir kita akan lebih leluasa jika berada disana. Kau tahu bukan disana kaum seperti kita bukanlah hal yang tabu" jelas Chanyeol.

"aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Ayah dan ibu sudah memberi kepercayaan kepada kita untuk menentukan siapa yang kita cintai. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Sehun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Menikahimu sudah menjadi tujuanku. Dan disana kita bisa"

"tidak. jika itu dengan meninggalkan ayah dan ibu. Hyung dengarkan aku baik-baik" Sehun menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "aku dibesarkan atas segala kebaikan keluargamu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibu"

"kau tak perlu berbalas budi seperti itu Sehun" lirih Chanyeol.

" ini bukan balas budi hyung. aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sebelah orang tua kita disaat tuanya seperti sekarang" ucap Sehun memohon.

"tapi aku ingin menikahimu" Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Nikahilah aku. Disini" Sehun bangkit kemudian berjalan menjauh. Keputusannya sudah bulat, apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap bersama orang tuanya walau mereka hanya orang tua angkat saja.

.

.

Sehun menendang batu batu kerikil yang ada di depannya selama berjalan kembali ke rumah. Sehun benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh keputusan Chanyeol yang seenaknya seperti itu.

'aku juga ingin menikah. Memangnya dia saja?! Tapi tidak begini caranya' Sehun menggerutu pelan.

Dengan perasaan kesal Sehun terus berjalan cepat sampai...

"Awwww!" pekik Sehun keras. Sehun memang tak menggunakan alas kaki karena tadi ia datang dengan di gendong hyungnya dan sekarang karena ia sangat kesal hingga tak memerhatikan jalan kakinya tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca.

"uhh sakit sekali hiks" Sehun terduduk di pinggir jalan. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir Sehun berusaha mencabut pecahan kaca. "hiks kenapa darahnya mengalir terus hiks" Sehun berhasil melepas pecahan kaca itu dan berjalan terpincang-pincang.

Sampai di depan rumah Sehun melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang duduk di beranda rumah mengobrol ringan sambil meminum teh.

"ibu hiks" Sehun memanggil ibunya.

"Sehun,kenapa menangis? hyung mu dimana?" tanya Ayahnya. Ibu segera bangkit ingin menghampiri Sehun.

"Oh yatuhan, Sehun! Kakimu?" ibu berlari panik melihat darah di kaki Sehun. Ayah yang melihat ibu panik pun ikut berlari, membantu Sehun masuk ke rumah.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa sampai ini terjadi?" tanya ibu sambil membersihkan luka Sehun.

"hiks hiks" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibu, Sehun masih tetap menangis.

"lukanya cukup dalam, lebih baik ayah panggilkan dokter saja" kata ibu. Ayah mengagguk kemudian keluar ruangan. "hyung ada dimana? Bukankah kalian bersama?"

"molla bu, hiks aku hiks aku bertengkar dengannya" Sehun semakin ingin mangis mengingatnya, belum lagi kakinya masih bedenyut sakit.

"ibu tahu, kau pasti mempermasalahkan kalian yang akan pindahkan?" ucap ibu membuat mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

"ba-bagai-" ucap Sehun terputus-putus.

"Chanyeol sudah berbicara pada ibu sebenarnya, tapi belum pada ayah. Menurut ibu, jika itu memang membuat kalian bahagia tak apa. Bukankah kalian akan kemari beberpa tahun lagi?" ucap ibu menghibur Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng "aku ingin tetap disini. Bersama kalian" ucap Sehun lirih.

Ibu dengan segera memeluk Sehun. "Sehun ibu yang manja sudah kembali. Ibu sebenarnya tak tau apa yang membuatmu berubah pendiam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Namun ibu bahagia sekarang melihat anak-anak yang ibu besarkan bahagia" ibu meneteskan airmata.

BRAK

"Sehun?! Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol datang dengan wajah yang amat panik. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Chanyeol. Sehun masih kesal dengan hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _Ketika Chanyeol akan memasuki rumah ia melihat ayahnya terburu-buru berlari kearah sepeda motor yang berada di garasi rumah. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol penasaran sehingga ia mendatangi ayahnya._

" _ayah mau kemana? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Chanyeol cepat._

 _Ayahnya menoleh, "kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak kembali bersama Sehun? Kaki Sehun menginjak pecahan kaca, lukanya cukup serius. Ayah akan memanggil dokter diujung jalan sana"_

 _Chanyeol panik bukan main mendengar Sehun yang terluka. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Sehun pulang sendiri tanpa alas kaki. Chanyeol berlari masuk kedalam rumah sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"maafkan hyung ya Sehun" lirih Chanyeol masih membujuk Sehun agar memaafkannya. Sehun masih membungkam mulut, enggan berbicara dengan hyungnya. Sehun ingin bangkit namun segera ia urungkan saat merasakan kakinya berdenyut amat sakit. ya, kakinya yang tadi menginjak pecahan kaca itu mendapatkan delapan jahitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sehun! Kakimu baru saja diobati. Bisa-bisa jahitannya kembali terbuka" Chanyeol tak sengaja membentak Sehun kali ini. Ia benar-benar panik melihat Sehun yang berusaha bangkit namun malah meringis kesakitan setelahnya.

"maka dari itu, tinggalkan aku sendiri. aku tak ingin melihat Hyung"

"maafkan aku. Akan kuturuti apa mau mu Sehun. Tapi maafkanlah aku..."

"tidak semudah itu hyung, kau melukai perasaanku" ucap Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol bergegas memeluk Sehun yang masih terduduk disofa. "Sehun, hyung amat mencintaimu. Jangan begini, maafkan hyung yang egois. Hyung hanya ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya. Hanya itu"

Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca."aku juga mencintai hyung. aku juga ingin menikah dengan hyung. tapi aku ingin mengabdikan diriku pada ayah dan ibu. Ini bukan atas dasar hutang budi seperti yang hyung katakan. Ibu dan ayah sudah tua, kita tak tahu kapan mereka akan meninggalkan kita, aku ingin merawatnya saja hyung. aku begitu menyayangi mereka" tangis yang sedari Sehun tahan akhirnya pecah. Suara tangisnya begitu memilukan siapapun yang mendengarnya. termasuk ayah dan ibu yang tak sengaja mendengar penjelasan Sehun itu.

Bahkan ibu kini juga ikut menangis, Sehun adalah anak angkat. Namun hatinya begitu halus, ia bahkan rela meninggalkan kebahagiaannya bersama orang yang ia cintai hanya agar dapat mengurus merea, orang tua angkatnnya.

"aku akan menikahimu Sehun, disini. Seperti mau mu... kita rawat ayah dan ibu bersama. Kita bersarkan anak-anak kita nanti disini. Aku dan kau Sehun, ayo kita ukir kebahagiaan kita mulai hari ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yakin.

Tangis Sehun semakin kencang, namun kali ini adalah air mata bahagia. Sehun mengangguk kuat namun tak menghentikan tangisannya. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Sehun. Menciumnya dalam, memberi tahu Sehun betapa ia amat mencintainya dan tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, matanya menatap Sehun lembut. "aku mencintaimu, terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku. Kau bahkan amat menyayangi ayah dan ibu melebihi aku yang anak kandungnya. Aku semakin yakin jika kau adalah yang terbaik yan Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Terima kasih sayang" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengacup bibir Sehun kembali.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Ayah dan ibu side

"kita begitu beruntung mengangkat Sehun sebagai anak kita dahulu" ucap ayah sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"ya, Sehun bahkan akan menjadi anak kita sungguhan setelah Chanyeol resmi menikahinya" ucap ibu sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada ayah. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah ayunan untuk dua orang dihalaman belakang.

"aku akan meninggal dengan tenang jika mereka sudah sebahagia ini" lanjut ibu.

"aku bangga pada Sehun yang mau mempertaruhkan hubungannya hanya karena ingin merawat kita. Maka dari itu jangan meninggal dahulu sebelum melihat cucu kita nanti" ayah tertawa pelan mengusak tangannya yang merangkul ibu.

"yaa, aku pun ingin melihat mereka nanti"

"kita akan melihat kebahagiaan kita nanti, pastikan itu" ucap ayah sembai mengecup kening ibu.

.

.

.

END benerannn

Haiiii masih adakah yang nunggu FF ini? Jika iya maafkan aku yang lama update dan pas update malah udah END. Sebenernya ini udah mau aku post dari beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi keluapaan mulu, giliran inget aku males :" maaff dengan sangattt.

Jika boleh aku bisa minta bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini? Jika kalian berkenan sajaa...

Terima kasih semuanyaaaaaaaaa

RnR


End file.
